dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Secret Faerie Village
The Super Secret Faerie Village (formerly Elvenham and Hidden Village of Elves) is a village in the overworld of Dragon Quest III. It is located west of Norvik and is represented by a shrub tile on the world map. It is a safe haven for Faeries and wildlife, who have retreated into the forest to avoid the encroachment of human civilization, and is ruled by a stern queen who forbids all contact with outsiders. Regardless of this decree, the queen's very own daughter has recently run away with a young man, causing grave repercussions for the village of Norvik... Appearances Dragon Quest III The faerie settlement is a forested glen with trees so tall the foliage obscures part of the screen, and the buildings are made from stumps. The village's existence is told to the hero by the single waking person in Norvik, the old man standing before the house in the southwest end of town. He begs the party to return the precious Dreamstone to the faeries, or the villagers will be cursed to sleep forever. Upon entering the village, the faeries are terrified of the party once they realize the group is human, and the Queen refuses the lift the curse she placed on Norvik. She explains that her daughter, Aniseed, had fallen in love with a man and took the dreamstone with her as the two fled. The Queen assumes that the man tricked Aniseed and stole the stone from her, leaving her too embarrassed to return home. The Queen then states that just looking at humans makes her sick, and to be gone from her sight. The father of the man is present in the village, but not even he can make the Queen see that what she's done is wrong. After retrieving the dreamstone from the nearby Underground Lake, the hero learns the sad truth: Aniseed and her lover could not stand the strife their love caused, and chose to end their lives together in the subterranean waters. Aniseed's final words were inscribed in the treasure chest holding the stone. Upon hearing these words, the Queen is aghast at herself for driving her daughter to suicide, and gives the party the Wakey dust needed to end the curse on Norvik. The Queen is grateful to the hero for revealing the truth behind Aniseed's disappearance, but refuses to change her views on humans and asks them to leave. When speaking to the fafter of Aniseed's lover, the old man breaks down and wonders what he will tell his wife. Item Shop The village is home to a prejudiced item shop which will only sell items to elves, dwarves, and other non-humans. As a result, it cannot be used unless the heroes possess a Mod rod and changes into a suitable disguise. Remake changes * In the original game, only one Mod rod is available and must be used to receive the Sailors Thighbone. In the remakes, more can be found randomly by playing Treasures n' Trapdoors. * In the original game, you could only buy items from the shop if you're in the form of a dwarf. In the remake, you can also buy items if you take the form of a Slime. Category:Dragon Quest III towns and cities